Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {4} & {4} \\ {-1} & {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-2} & {-2} \\ {3} & {-2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{3} & {4}-{-2} & {4}-{-2} \\ {-1}-{3} & {3}-{-2} & {-2}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {6} & {6} \\ {-4} & {5} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$